


Portia Tries to Beach Herself - a Comic

by BadBoiReeRee



Category: Portia the Porpoise
Genre: Dolphins, Other, Puns & Word Play, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: This is an illustration based on an idea a friend of mine and I threw around during our college years. We love bad puns, dolphins, and darkly comedic things. While there are dark elements in here, I DO NOT endorse or condone self-harm. Please pleasepleasetake care of yourselves, especially during these challenging times. Sharing this just for the sake of it and to hopefully add interest to someone's day.Thank you!
Kudos: 1





	Portia Tries to Beach Herself - a Comic




End file.
